oecakefandomcom-20200213-history
Recipes
Recipes are combinations for use in Mix Mode. Listed here will be these combinations, listed by their base. *PLEASE NOTE: All recipe names are conincidental and those that are like some other words are only meant to amuse, not insult. Water (Q) Water mixed with anything lets it put put fires. : WQ - A wall that can extinguish fires. Wall (W) WU - Odd controllable material. Can go through anything, Outflow doesn't destroy it, it can go off the screen and back fully intact(with drain off). WEHI - Produces Superhot liquid. This makes a good shooting mechanism in Zero Gravity. Rigid ® RMX - Sticky Rigid Axis RMH - Hot Rigid Axis Elastic (E) EPICFAIL - Weird bouncy, vibrating material. Sticky. String(S) SLIPKNOT - Cool effect and it seems like it explodes itself. Rigid Axis (X) Brittle (B) BIBLE - Self spawning light blue powder that regularly shoots powder into the air for the first few seconds (until it settles). BURNTTOAST - Outflow with the properties of rigid. Will NOT take in solids (Rigid, Jet, Fuel etc). BUBBLE - Put fire onto it and it splits like elastic. Powder (P) PEDO - Outflow that bounces around like EPICFAIL but will also explode. PWNED - Blue/purple wall-like structure that explodes with a really cool BOOM (put fire on it and it all turns to pink circles and blows up). PENDRIVE - Odd inflow type thing. PR - Useful for bomb casings. Like regular powder, but solid. PIH - Very high-energy,but short range explosion. PIHM - Fast-burning Mochi bomb. PE - Very odd material. Viscous (V) Tensile (T) TRUCKSTOP - Jet black movable outflow (rigid) that also explodes (such a cool explosion) TOSSER - Very little bounce in this outflow. TIMER - Spawns mochi, looks like it is mutating as it does so - only does so upon impact. Fuel (F) FIGHTSTAR - Burns once you draw it and it spawns more of itself. FUTURAMA - Looks and acts like fuel, but burn it and it acts like retarded mochi. Fire (@) Cooler © CARLSBERG - Weird floaty object, other objects go right through it (EVERY other object, even things like rigid), but fire will cut it up. Heater (H) HANSEL - Burner powder (check the mix code, there IS no powder O.O). Dense (D) DAFFODIL - Enjoy the grey watery madness. Light (L) LILO - Lots of outflow! Gas (G) GLOBE - Almost the same as carlsberg. Mochi (M) MTV - An odd, superglue-like matierial. Good as an adhesive. MUSTANG - A weird floating, controllable, bendy material. MOTHER - Red outflow that has the properties of rigid. Rice (K) KABOOM - Odd, tensile but sticky substance. Think mozzarella! Jet (J) JETPLANE - Awesome explodable mochi with some properties of elastic. JAPENIS - See for yourself. Huge lag. JEWBACCA - Wall-like fuel. Very bouncy. Inflow (I) Outflow (O) OI - Creates deadly liquid very fast. OIM - Creates a deadly membrane around itself. OIMEU - Controllable and more flexable version of the above. OG - Killer Gas User (U) UF - Common User for Levels. Burns. Snow (Y) Null (A or N) ACACIA - Self spawning cum (If you don't know, don't ask) AMERIFAGS - Rigid axis that self spawns, is movable (use as an elevator?). ANALSEX - Put fire onto it and it seems to melt. Other stuff :Bombs :Domino Effect :Tools :Other techniques